Two Is better than One
by Ayra Rider
Summary: Hermione finds herself kissing her boyfriend Ron in the Astronomy tower on a beautiful night, but there's one problem... It's not Ron.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hermione walked quickly and quietly down the long dark corridor. It was well after midnight and hours past curfew. The moon was shinning through the large Hogwarts windows; Hermione's dark wavy brown hair caught the moon light giving it a simmering glow in the darkness as it blew behind her. Her long skinny legs were taking quick strides, trying to avoid getting caught.

_The things I do for Ron_, She thought to herself, _going out past curfew all so we can have time alone, _scolding herself.

Although she had to admit to herself that she was excited to see him. Even though she was breaking the rules she was glad to be able to talk to him without Ginny, Harry and the twins being there. She needed to talk to him about something important, something she had been avoiding. The relationship talk.

She loved Ron truly she did but she didn't know if she was head over heals for him. Things had been so tense between them lately, always bickering and slamming doors. Then Ron's way of making up for it would be to tell her sorry and snog her until she forgot about it. But she would always remember later. It was starting to get on her nerves and she didn't know if she could go on like this. Sure they had fun times but he wasn't who she wanted to marry, and she needed to tell him what she felt soon before it became worse.

Hermione had sent Ron the note to meet her in the Astronomy tower to 'star gaze.' But really she just wanted to talk to him; maybe he could help her make a few things clearer. He sent her back a note saying that he couldn't wait to see her, which was very un-Ron like. But it made her smile and hope just a little that they could work things out. She really wanted Ron in her life, it didn't have to be in a husband way, but she did defiantly need him as a friend.

She finally reached the door to the tower as she paused and exhaled slowly calming herself. She finally got up the courage and opened the door.

She headed up the stairs in her slippers. She should have changed out of her t- shirt and shorts that she wore to bed, but she woke up later than she thought she would. What I look like now will have to do.

As she reached the top of the stair case she came to a halt, spotting Ron sitting on the bench next to the wall in the circled room. He must have heard her coming as she reached the top of the stairs, his head snapped toward where she stood.

She smiled at his outline figure as she stood in the moon light in her pajamas. She couldn't see his face but she new it was him; she could see the famous red Weasely hair.

But something was different about him; usually he would already be kissing her by now with his wet sloppy kisses. But he waited like a gentleman, adoring her in the moonlight.

"You look beautiful," He whispered as he stood up from the bench he was sitting on.

Hermione blushed as she gave him a wide smile,

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" She asked teasingly, more boldly than she usually dared. She liked this conservative, considerate Ron; it was nice asking instead of telling him to stop.

He stepped toward her as she did the same, walking toward him into the darkness away from the window.

She stopped when they were face to face still not able to see his face in the darkness, only hearing his steady breathing.

His hand came up slowly, tucking Hermione's hair behind her ear. His other hand found his way to her lower back pulling her closer.

Hermione's breathe grew ragged and quick. He had never held her like this before and she was enjoying every moment of it. She could feel him smile in the darkness, it made her heart melt.

"Only if you ask," He whispered teasingly close to her lips as his grinned widened.

Hermione smiled with him as she surprised him with taking a step closer pressing her body to his.

"Kiss me?" She asked innocently.

He didn't need another word as he slowly leaned in toward her closing the small gap that was between them.

His lips met Hermione's softly molding together. Hermione's whole body felt like it was on fire; Ron had never kissed like this before. It wasn't the usual sloppy un- planned kiss. This was very gentle loving, the kiss that she always wanted to have. She kissed him back trying to keep his lips from leaving hers.

His hand slid into Hermione's hair, playing with it as they kissed softly and gently.

He finally pulled away as Hermione's face gave a pout. She didn't want him to stop.

"Kiss me again?" She asked with a sweet smile.

Ron laughed as his lips met with her's, this time more a little more boldly.

Hermione put her arms around his broad shoulders bringing him closer to her as they kissed. She had never wanted Ron like this before, it brought her alive and gave her a sense of what they had been missing between the two.

His hands slowly traveled up and down her thighs, Hermione couldn't help but smile in the kiss as he did so. She loved the feeling of being swept of her feet forgetting about everything.

Ron slowly backed her up against the wall careful not break the kiss, Hermione allowed him and walked backward with him until she felt the cold wall touch her back.

She was kissing him with more unrest now; she was losing her breath as she had to break away, keeping her eyes closed.

"I love you," She said before she could stop it from coming out, she had never said those words to anyone before.

"And God forgive me I love you too Hermione," He whispered close to her ear.

"What do you mean God forgive you?" Hermione said finally opening her eyes.

They were both in the moon light now. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light; there was something wrong in his tone. Her eyes came into focus and grew wide, there was only one problem with what she was seeing, it wasn't Ron.

"Fred?" She screamed in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione froze in place as she starred at Fred. _Ron was going to kill her._

Her heart was pounding trying to figure out what had just happened. She felt horrible; this was not supposed to happen he was supposed to be Ron! Not his older brother.

Fred looked apologetic in an instant, "Hermione look I'm sorry I-"

He started not knowing how to explain it to her; he ran his hand through his red messy hair.

"Fred what are you doing here," Hermione managed to get out.

"I can explain," He said quickly, "Ron got detention in Snape's class today, he knew that he wouldn't be able to make it tonight so he sent me to tell you that he was sorry that he wasn't their and he would talk to you tomorrow morning. I was planning on telling you believe me I was. I promise I wasn't coming here to deceive you but when you spoke and I looked up I… Your friendly greeting-"

"Don't! please-"

"I know I shouldn't-"

"I only said that because I thought you were Ron," Hermione said desperately.

"I realize that," Fred said guiltily.

"You look almost exactly alike," She tried to defend herself.

"Perhaps because we chose the same parents," He smiled, making the tension between them slacken slightly.

She felt guilt creep through her body as her eyes searched his face. This could not be happening to her! She suddenly felt faint; the four walls around her seemed to be closing in on her. Maybe it was all a dream, I'll wake up in a minute, and everything will be alright. Ron will be there in the old familiar way- he'll. But it wasn't, it was Fred she had sensed the difference the moment he touched her.

Fred waited for her dismay to change to anger, waited for the blistering scolding words to come out of her mouth for deceiving her. He felt guilty he really did, kissing his younger brothers girlfriend was not his intention. But seeing her standing there in the moon light asking him to kiss her, It was like a magnet pulled him forward to her. Entranced by the way she so fully welcomed him into her arms.

But it wasn't him she was thinking of when she kissed him it was Ron; She was picturing someone else as he poured out his heart to her. He suddenly grew bitter toward his younger brother, wishing that she had been dreaming about him instead of Ron.

"I…" Hermione tried to say, but nothing came out.

She was not angry at Fred; she was angry at herself for feeling something for someone else when she was supposed to be with Ron. But she couldn't help what she felt. She knew that she could never look at Fred again without feeling longing or that desire that she had just felt.

"I have to go," Hermione finally said turning away from Fred.

Fred's body went rigid; he couldn't let her go like this.

His body reacted faster than his thoughts could tell him as his arm reached out and grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Wait Hermione let me apologize," Fred said pleadingly.

Hermione turned back to him at looked up into his eyes. She scolded herself the moment she did so, because just as she dared looked into them she couldn't pull hers away.

He was gorgeous of course, ever since she first met Fred and George she couldn't help but admit their attractiveness. But now it was entrancing, his brown dark eyes pleading with her chocolate ones for her to understand. His red messy hair lay softly on his head, his strong jaw flexing trying to think of something to say. Hermione felt her heart melting even when she was trying her best to look away.

"I know I shouldn't have let you believe that I was Ron, I should have said something," Fred said. He tried to find a way of telling her how he felt.

"Fred its fine," Hermione stopped him, she had to get away from him so she could think straight, her head was screaming at her to run when all her heart wanted her to do was stay and kiss him again and tell him how she felt, "Maybe we should pretend this ever happened?"

She instantly regretted saying those words as she saw Fred crest fallen look. His eyes finally looked away from hers.

Fred was instantly heart broken. She didn't feel the same way he did; he actually believed that she would just drop her brother for him? Fred felt as stupid as ever as she was nicely trying telling Fred that she didn't like him, and it was his brother she was in love with. Those three words she probably told my brother everyday.

"Yeah," Fred said, "Let's just forget about it," He said agreeing.

Hermione's eyes filled with remorse as he let go of her arm. He gave her a small sad smile before walking past her, leaving her and the astronomy tower behind him.

Hermione sunk back into the bench that Fred had been once sitting as she ran her hand through her soft hair, listing to his footsteps echoing down the stairs leaving a deadly silence behind them.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione's classes dragged on the next day; she thanked her lucky stars that she didn't have any classes with Fred or George. More good news came from Harry as he explained in charms that Ron had slept in. He had had a long night with Snape and chose to rest for a while; apparently he had to wash all the old cauldron pots by hand, including the one Neville nearly destroyed by mixing up the mount of goblin drops he accidently poured in. The smell was ghastly as Hermione shivered remembering the scene.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked leaning over to her as they sat in transfiguration.

Hermione came out of her daze as she nodded her head, "Yes I'm perfectly fine, why?"

"You haven't been taking notes like you usually do… and you haven't raised your hand once yet," Harry said smiling at her teasingly.

She smiled slightly as she nudged him playfully in the ribs saying nothing. Luckily Harry didn't ask anything else about the matter.

As transfiguration ended Hermione bid Harry farewell as she headed off to the library, avoiding the Gryffindor common room at all costs. She couldn't face Ron or any of the Weasely family right now.

She let her feet walk automatically as they dragged themselves to the library doors. Hermione took her usual spot in the back corner of the library away from the noise from the other students study groups. She took out her homework slowly trying to keep any red heads from sneaking into her thoughts, burying herself into the pages, trying to keep her thoughts on her homework as she studied.

All was going well until she heard laughing from a distance, as she looked up annoyed at the disturbance. She saw a couple holding hands walking together to a table not far from hers. They sat down as he whispered something in her ear as she laughed. He went in for a kiss as they ignored the people around them looking like they were in there own world.

Hermione's hopes of forgetting about Fred and Her had been broken ever since she made the suggestion. But now it seemed impossible to keep her thoughts away from him. She couldn't help but wish that Fred was with her whispering in her ear making her laugh at silly things. That they could laugh and talk freely without caring if anyone else heard or listened to them.

Hermione slammed her book shut as she gave a loud sigh. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

HPHPHPHP

Things weren't going well for Fred either as he sat in Ancient Ruins next to his brother George and his best mate Lea. He had hardly slept at all last night as his thoughts were focused on Hermione; he couldn't even get himself up for breakfast telling George he wasn't hungry. His brother and Lea gave him a worried look as they bid him farewell to go eat breakfast as Fred tried to avoid Hermione staying in his dorms.

"Hey Fred," George said bumping him, taking Fred out of his thoughts, "We have a plan to get Malfoy back for turning us in, you remember, for letting of those fire works off in the boys bathroom?" He said with a wicked smile.

"Slimy git," Lea said with disgust.

"What do you say you in?" Asked George.

"Of course I'm in," Said Fred with a forced smile.

"Brilliant," He said.

The bell that students waited everyday for to ring finally let out its glorious sound to let them out of classes for the rest of the evening sounded as they gathered their things together following the herd of people out the door.

"I'll tell you details on the plan later," George said, "I have to go meet Anglia for a bit of light snogging," He said winking at his brother as he took of down the corridor.

Fred only nodded getting an empty feeling inside of him as a picture of Hermione and him kissing flashed in his mind. He quickly shoved the thought aside as thoughts of tricks they could pull on Malfoy filled his mind.

He headed back for the common room, secretly hoping the Hermione might be their. Fred couldn't stop feeling guilty every time she popped into his head. Crushing on his brother girlfriend was like a breaking a brother oath you never swore to but was always followed: Never try to still your brother's girl.

He made it to the common room as he stepped into the room full of people. He caught sign of Ron, Harry and Gin sitting around the table of the fire place. He strode over to them to join them as Ginny first caught sight of him.

She was smiling obviously glad she was flirting with Harry. But her smile faded, seeing his face knowing that something was wrong, why did she have to be so much like mum and knowing things you haven't even said yet?

"Oi! Fred," Ron called to him, "Have you seen Hermione?"

Fred quickly slipped on a mask, "Um no I haven't,"

"Was she mad when you told her I wasn't able to make it?" Ron asked afraid of the answer he might hear.

"No not at all," Fred lied as he took a set next to Harry.

"I think she might be," Harry said, "You better talk to her Ron, She looked a bit distracted in class today,"

Ron gulped "Yeah I'll talk to her," He said.

Fred said nothing as he made himself stay silent not about to tell anyone what had happened.

"Um Hi Ron," A girls voice rang from behind him.

Fred whipped around thinking it was Hermione but he was mistaken, it was lavender.

"Oh," Ron's cheeks went red, "Hi Lav,"

Fred glared at Ron, was he flirting with Lavender Brown?

"Since when do you call Lav Ron?" Fred scolded quietly so only Ron could hear him.

"Shut up," Ron whispered as his attention went back to Lavender.

"Care if I join you?" She asked with a smile.

Without waiting for an answer she took a seat close to Ron as Ron's face went an even deeper red. Ginny rolled her eyes and left saying something like she had to go throw up. Harry said nothing as his eyes studied the daily prophet a little too carefully.

Fred blood boiled wondering if Hermione knew of Ron and Lavenders friendly relationship. Lavender practically threw herself at Ron; laughing at things Ron said that weren't even supposed to be funny.

Fred rolled his eyes and looked out the window as his thoughts drifted away about a girl with dark brown hair. No matter how much he tried he couldn't get her out of his head… He wasn't sure if he wanted to try to forget anymore…

What did you think? Please Please review! I love getting feed back on stories!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hermione walked down the large hallway toward potions class. Her mind completely distracted with her thoughts of her problem she had. She didn't love Ron. She didn't know when it happened but it did, even _before _the incident with Fred. In her defense it wasn't as though she cheated on him… Right?

She tried her best to avoid him for the time being but he caught her yesterday as she tried to escape to the dorms but there wasn't a way out of it.

_"Hermione there you are, I've been looking all over for you," Ron had said catching her arm to stop her from going to the girls dormitories. _

_ "I-" Hermione started to say but Ron cut her off._

_ "I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet you I know you must be upset, but I swear Snape would have killed me if I hadn't shown up for detention," Ron said hoping for her forgiveness._

_ Hermione felt horrible as she gave him a weak smile, "I'm not upset Ron, it's not your fault, I've just been… distracted," distracted was a good word she thought. _

_ "We'll do something together tomorrow to make up for it! I promise," Ron said giving her his good smile. _

_ Hermione did her best to give him a genuine smile, "Ok that sounds like a plan," _

_ Ron pulled her into a hug trying make her feel alright. _

_ Hermione put her arms around his body and tried to feel something, anything, but it didn't work. She closed her eyes trying to see if it could work, but she knew it never could, now that she knew that Fred was out there. The only thing she could feel was her friend. _

_ She opened her eyes for a moment as she looked over Ron's shoulder, she caught her breathe as she saw someone staring at them. Fred. _

_ Fred only starred at her for a moment; his eyes looked like pain had filled them as he watched Ron and Hermione make up. _

_ Hermione instantly wanted to be hugging him instead of Ron. She felt horrible as her eyes filled with guilt; she had feelings for him, she new in that moment that he felt something for her to. Someone just needed to say it. _

_ But as soon as the moment had passed Fred turned around and headed out of the common room._

Hermione had a sinking feeling just remembering the incident.

She was lost in her thoughts until a sudden loud bang made her jump out of her skin.

She stood there for a moment wondering what had just happened. Looking down the hallway she caught sight of a big cloud of black smoke coming out of the boys bathroom. Hermione's eye's grew together wondering what in the world just happened.

Another boom rang throughout the hall way making her shriek and hide behind the corner.

She dared to look at the boy's bathroom again. Now the once dark smoke was a Slytherin shade of green smoke coming from the room.

_That's it's I have officially lost it, _Hermione thought.

But everything became quite clear as she saw two figures immerge out of the green smoke with red hair running out of the bathroom coughing/laughing.

Hermione had an idea that Fred and George must have pulled a nasty prank on a poor soul… just a hunch knowing them.

Fred caught sight of Hermione and his eyes went wide with worry. George also looked like it was inconvenient for Hermione to be here and now.

They reached Hermione as the green smoke still was billowing out the bathroom.

"Hermione what are you doing? We need to get out of here now," Fred said.

"WEASLEY'S!" A voice shouted from the bathroom.

Hermione couldn't have been more un- prepared for what she was seeing.

It was Draco Malfoy, coming out of the bathroom. She didn't understand at first but then she figured out something that was very wrong with this picture. His skin not to mention his face was totally turned a pure green color.

Luckily for us Malfoy couldn't see us from all the smoke as it began to fill the entire hallway as Fred hurried and grabbed my arm.

"Quick he hasn't seen us yet," George said making a run for it going on with out us.

"Come on Hermione I'll explain latter," Fred said trying to convince her to come with him.

She had barely nodded as he yanked her arm beginning to run.

She couldn't see clearly from all the smoke as she tried to keep up with Fred.

"Stupify!" She heard a voice yell as a spell shot passed her head.

"Is he trying to cursing us?" Hermione said as another spell zoomed between her and Fred answering his question.

"Guess so," Fred said with a handsome smile.

Hermione didn't know if Malfoy could see them but his spells were getting dangerously close and the coverage of the green fog was starting to clear off.

"Where's George?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry he's probably long gone, were fast runners see," He said jokingly, "You on the other hand are _very _slo-,"

But he didn't have time to finish as we caught sight of Professor McGonagall coming and no less blocking our escape.

"Quick in here," Fred whispered pulling her into a door deep door way frame.

Hermione was breathing heavily, "Won't it be obvious were trying to hide here?" She said scared.

Fred suddenly turned serious.

"Do you trust me?" He said looking straight into her eyes.

Hermione looked back into his wondering what he meant, "Yes but-,"

As soon as she had said the words Fred had his arm around her waist pulling her into a blissful kiss.

Hermione was caught by surprise as the smooth familiar lips molded with hers. Her heart was pounding so loud she was sure Fred could hear every beat.

Hermione finally caught on as she realized what Fred was doing. Her arms found her way around his neck and pushed him against the wall not breaking the wonderful kiss that could save them both from being put into detention with Snape.

Fred was taking advantage of the moment and he knew that. But he couldn't help but feel feelings that he shouldn't when she was standing here right now in front of him. It was as though her body was meant for his, he felt her press him against the wall. Fred couldn't control the soft moan that escaped his body.

Hermione heard him and was caught off guard. She couldn't break the kiss incase McGonagall passed them so instead she smiled into the kiss as she figured out that she had Fred Weasely all to herself.

But the moment was over to fast for Hermione as she heard McGonagall's voice.

"Shouldn't you two be in class?" Her stern voice sounded.

Hermione and Fred jumped apart almost forgetting that they were pretending.

"I-um" Hermione said blushing furiously.

"Sorry Professor, I just can't keep her off me," Fred said shrugging like it was a curse.

Hermione sent him a death glare.

"Five points each will be taken from you both," She said not laughing at Fred's comment, "I'm assuming you both have a class to be in?"

Hermione and Fred nodded as they pretend to be ashamed.

They turned and started walking down the long hallway as Fred did something unexpected, He grabbed Hermione's hand and held it.

Hermione didn't say anything as her stomach did a flip flop inside.

"Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall said unbelievably.

"They did it professor!" Malfoy yelled pointing his wand at both her and Fred.

"That is impossible Mr. Malfoy; I just found them lurking," She looked at them critically, "In the hallways,"

Malfoy looked at her furiously, "You think I like my skin color this way?"

"It does match your robes," Said Fred smirking.

"Mrs. Granger? Can you add some light to the situation?" McGonagall asked her.

All eyes were on Hermione waiting for an answer. She stole a glance at Fred as he gave her a small wink.

"All I know was that me and Fred have been together all morning, He was just walking me to my potions class when we got…side tracked," She lied smoothly.

"That's a lie!" Malfoy yelled, "She's with Ron,"

Hermione felt Fred flinch at that comment.

"What happened to Malfoy is certainly interesting though," Hermione said smiling at him.

"Did you actually have evidence of your accusation Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked him raising her eye brows.

"Yes- well no but-" Malfoy tried to say.

"Then no more buts about it, I trust Grangers word," McGonagall said looking pointedly at Hermione pausing, "So I will let it go, maybe if you were more kinder to your fellow class mates they wouldn't feel the need to prank you, come with me Mr. Malfoy and we'll try to get your skin back to normal,"

"Off with you both," She barked.

We didn't need another word as both of us walked out of the hallway still hand in hand feeling the burning of Malfoy's glare on our backs.

They stayed silent as they made sure the coast was clear to talk.

"What in the world was that?" Hermione asked demanding answers.

Fred looked guilty once again, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed-"

"No not that, with Malfoy why did you do that?" Hermione demanded.

He instantly looked happier, "Oh it was just some pay back for the time he told on us last week, what a little rat huh?"

Hermione glared at him, "You almost got me in detention! Good thing McGonagall played along,"

He looked at her confused, "What?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You don't honestly think she really believed us do you? She did it to keep me from having to go to detention,"

"Seemed like it all worked out," Fred said smiling.

Hermione tried to give him a skeptical look but a hidden smile was coming out instead.

She turned to keep walking, "But turning his skin green?" She asked not being able to keep the curious tone out of her smiling face, "How did you do it?"

"Granger you would be surprised the things that me and George can do with a smoke potion and green dye," He said mysteriously.

She shook her head laughing, "I gotta hand it to you, His face was priceless,"

"So was yours when I kissed you," Fred said slyly.

The comment was so unexpected she almost tripped.

He smiled at her handsomely, "Don't admit that it wasn't a brilliant idea,"

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled back none the less, "Just like your brilliant idea in the tower right?"

Fred's smile instantly went off of his face and looked away from her.

Hermione suddenly realized her mistake.

"No, no, Not that I'm mad about what happened, I-I'm not, I liked it I just-" She stopped herself realizing what she had just admitted.

Fred looked at her blushing face.

"You mean you didn't mind? Even with…" He drifted off.

Hermione should be careful on what to say, _What about Ron? What if he knew?_ But Fred deserved the truth too she owed him that.

"No," Is all she could get out.

Fred's eyes suddenly grew soft and took a step closer to her but before he could do anything else they were interrupted by the bell.

He gave a loud sigh as students filled the corridors as they were both silent for a moment.

"See ya around Hermione," Fred said smiling softly as he turned away from her fading into the sea of people…

So what did you all think? Good way this story is going? Please review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione eyes gazed into the flickering fire as she tried to finish her homework before bed time.

She had gotten most of it done, even with a certain red head who kept stealing her thoughts away from her.

_"Do you trust me?" _Fred's voice echoed in her head.

She sighed at threw down her quill and shut her book giving up on homework for the night. It was almost midnight and should be in bed, but she couldn't find the strength to get up from the empty common room to her bedroom.

Her eyes returned to the entrancing fire. The red and orange colors all dancing together washing warmth over her.

Her thoughts drifted toward Ron. Something wasn't right lately and she knew that it was herself. Every time Ron kissed her or gave her a loving touch she crunched up inside, making herself flinch away from him. She didn't know if he noticed but if he did he never said anything about the matter. She felt horrible, but she didn't know what she should do.

Her mind kept replaying Fred's kiss making herself feel like she was losing her grip. Would she ever be able to tell Ron what happened? She knew she couldn't, she didn't want to hurt her best friend.

_But was it worth hurting Fred?_ Her mind whispered to her.

Hermione often wondered what Fred was thinking. After she admitted she liked the kiss she hadn't even seen him since. Was he thinking the same thing she was? Or was she the only one who had feelings more than friendship…

"Hermione?" A handsome voice called to her pulling out of her daze.

Hermione eyes snapped away from the fire to the figure that was now approaching her, her heart skipped a beat.

It was Fred. The one she had been successfully avoiding… until now.

"Fred?" She answered surprised he was awake, "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing," He said with a sly smile taking a seat on the opposite chair.

Hermione gestured toward her books, "Isn't it obvious," she said smiling slightly.

Fred shrugged, "And here I thought you were waiting up for me, not stalking me now are you Hermione?" He winked suggestively.

Hermione's checks went red, "You only wish,"

Fred laughed at her shyness, "You may be right about that,"

Hermione's eyes snapped to him as he gazed into the fire not daring to meet her eyes.

Hermione let silence creep in for a second forgetting how to breathe for a moment as she starred at him in awe.

Fred dared looked back at Hermione as she quickly looked away, feeling foolish he caught her starring.

She cleared her throat, "So what are you doing up this late?" She asked changing the subject.

"Just getting some snacks from the kitchen," Fred shrugged.

Hermione gave him a scolding look, "You were out past curfew? What if you had been caught?"

Fred rolled his eyes, "Me? get caught? Never," he said winking at her.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "One day you _will_ get caught and I will be able to say I told you so,"

Fred shook his head.

"The day I get caught you will be their right beside me," He said.

Hermione scoffed, "I'm not dumb enough to get caught," She said smiling proudly, "Even if I was dumb enough to pull pranks like you and George that could land me in detention,"

Fred raised his eye brows.

"Plus if it wasn't for me you and George would have gotten caught pranking Malfoy the other day," She pointed out.

"Hey you weren't even supposed to be there, we had it all planned out," He said smoothly, "_Plus_ it was my brilliant idea that got us out of that mess, you on the other hand panicked," He said smirking.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak then closed it again. He was right.

Fred leaned back proud of himself knowing that he had defeated her.

"And our pranking it not as ridiculous as you think it is," Fred said.

Hermione raised her eye brows, "How so?"

Fred stood up walking over to where she was sitting, "Well take for example last year," He said sitting down right beside Hermione, "You didn't seem to mind mine and George's pranking last year when Umbridge was here,"

Hermione smiled inwardly as she remembered the day the twins lit off the fire works. Fred caught her amused face.

"See? You admit that we're brilliant," He said teasing.

Hermione nudged him in the ribs playfully, "That was a very different case and you know it, unlike playing the prank on Malfoy."

Fred leaned to Hermione, "I saw your face when you saw his skin turn green, and you were impressed,"

Hermione turned to respond when she was caught by surprise on how close his face. She found that she was not able to say anything, only an increase in her heart beats.

"Don't let it go to your head," She whispered smiling finally finding her voice.

Fred's face suddenly grew serious as he looked away.

Fred was having trouble containing himself. He was growing attached to her and found himself more and more infatuated with her. He wanted so badly to reach and pull her face in like before. Be able to have another excuse to place a kiss on her softly pillowed lips. He had to look away.

Hermione wondered if she had said something wrong, why did he look away from her so painfully?

Fred stood up, "I won't," He said giving her a smile.

She knew that smile; it was forced on his handsome features.

"I should go, good luck on the rest of your homework," He said.

Hermione nodded, "Thanks," She said almost sadly.

He gave her one last look and then without another word left up to the dormitories, leaving Hermione alone to stare into the fire again.

The next week dragged on. She was sure Fred was avoiding her. Every time she entered a room he mumbled an excuse to leave not even bothering to look at her. And when he did look at her, it was a glare that pierced her. She was starting to get mad. She didn't like being ignored by him and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"You know what the next step for number four is Hermione?" Harry asked her pulling her out of her thoughts.

"It's mixing in the broilbis into the potion isn't it?" She said looking in her potions book for conformation.

"This is ridiculous we've been at this for hours," Ron said complaining.

"You know what we need?" A female voice said joining their conversation.

All eyes turned onto Ginny as she took a seat next to Harry.

"Fun," She said grinning, "I think we should throw a party tonight,"

"Not another one of your parties Gin," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Ginny looked hurt, "Come on guys it will be fun!"

Harry through a pleading glance at Ron and Hermione, hoping they would agree to make his girlfriend happy.

"I think a party would be just the ticket to getting rid of homework for a while," Ron said making his little sister beam, "Hermione?"

Hermione let out of puff of air, how bad could it be?

"Alright a party doesn't sound half bad," She said a smile playing on her lips.

Ginny stood up suddenly with a smile, "Great! I'll spread the word, see you guys tonight in the common room,"

With one last peck on the cheek to Harry Ginny bounced up to get the essentials for a party.

"She's definitely a Weasely," Hermione said nudging Ron in the arm playfully.

The Gryffindor common room was filled with people as Hermione, Ron and Harry made their way into the large crowd. Music could be heard barely over all the voices, with butter beers in hand.

"Wow, Ginny has defiantly out done herself this time," Hermione said glaring over at Harry.

Harry shrugged guiltily, "I can't even stop Ginny when she puts her mind to something,"

"There you are Harry," Ginny said speaking of the devil, "Come on I've been wanting you to meet some of my friends from Ravenclaw,"

Without another word Harry disappeared into the sea of gold and red.

"How about we go find some place private Hermione?" Ron whispered in her ear.

Hermione's stomach instantly dropped.

"What?" She managed to get out.

"Well I know how you don't like big crowds so I just thought we could go somewhere alone for a while," Ron said growing red.

"Um," Hermione tried to spit out but thankfully she was interrupted.

"Ron Hermione so glad you could join our get together," Fred and George said as the two twins strode over to them.

Ron glared at the two twins, "Since when is it _your _party?"

"Since Gin let us and Lee plan out what were going to be doing, you two love birds better had stick around for this," George said with a wink, Fred however wasn't smiling.

"Ron!" A female voice approached them. It was lavender.

"Oh hey Lav- Lavender," Ron said.

Hermione observed him, was he blushing?

"Do you mind if I steal Ron for a dance Hermione?" Lavender asked innocently throwing Hermione a fake smile.

Hermione found her voice.

"Not at all," Hermione said giving her a forced smile.

Without another word Ron was also dragged off into the crowd leaving Hermione alone.

Hermione stood awkwardly feeling slightly embarrassed that she was now left with out anyone to talk to.

_Maybe this was a bad idea, _Hermione thought as she turned to leave to the dorms.

But a handsome red haired guy blocked her way.

"Where do you think your going Hermione?" Fred said smiling at her.

Hermione raised her eye brows at him, "So you've decided to start talking to me now?" She asked.

Fred looked the nerve to look guilty, "Hermione I-"

But of course they were interrupted by George and Lee.

"Fred Hermione come on were about to start the first game," George and Lee said.

Fred sighed as he turned away without another word to Hermione.

Hermione felt her heart drop as he left her without a goodbye.

She went to look for Ginny and Harry. She spotted them in the big circle formed by students, Hermione made her way over to them.

"There you are! Come on it's about to start," Ginny smiled as she grabbed Hermione's arm and yanked her down forcing her to sit down.

"Alright you lot take your seats," George, Lee, and Fred called as everyone ran to their seats whispering and giggling.

"Write your name on a piece of parchment and put it into this hat," Fred said as students quickly spelled out their names on their parchment. George went around with the hat as everyone dropped their name into the old black thing. He came toward Hermione as she threw her name in the hat, George winked at her giving Hermione a sinking feeling like something bad was going to happen.

"This game has been played ever since man," Lee said over dramatically, "It's a game that Fred and George invented, obviously played when they were board," An evil grin spread onto his face, "Or when they wanted to kiss a cute girl,"

Hermione's stomach dropped, _oh no._

"It's called battlefield or other wise known as seven minutes in heaven," George said grinning.

Hermione heard voices of excitement and giggles spread through the room, she was far from amused. She however wanted to get up and run.

"I hope a get Fred," Hermione heard a group of girls whispering, "He would be _so _good at snogging, I wouldn't mind getting him," They all laughed in agreement.

Hermione felt a pang of jealously spread through her.

"Alright everyone quiet down," Lee said, "You all know how to play, but were switching some thing's up this time,"

"Magic will pick who's with who," Fred said throwing a fast glance Hermione's way that made her heart lift, "So whoever your meant to be with will be chosen by the hat,"

"On the count of three I'll flick my wand, when that happens you'll each eat one of this taffy's and don't panic when you find yourself asleep in somewhat of a day dream," George said grinning, "That means it's working,"

Hermione wanted to get out, "Sorry Ginny but I'm outta here," She whispered into her friend's ear getting up to make an escape.

"Hermione it's just a stupid game," Ginny said yanking her back down, "You'll probably just get Ron anyways, you two are together of course magic is going to put two and two together, trust me it will be fine, you don't even have to kiss,"

Hermione glared at her friend.

"Alright on the count of three everyone will eat them at the same time," George said.

"One… two… three!" Everyone threw the sweets in their mouth instantly.

Hermione hesitated as she secretly hoped that she wouldn't get Ron. _What's there to lose? _She thought.

She closed her eyes and popped the candy in her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione woke up slowly blinking away the blurry lines. Her eyes finally began to focus as she looked at her surroundings. She was sitting on a bench in what looked like an old Victorian porch a few stories above the ground. She looked off into the distance as she caught her breath looking into the pink and orange sky. It was truly perfect.

_What happened? Why was she here? _She thought. This was not Hogwarts and no place near it. Her heart dropped to her stomach remembering why she was here.

Looking for any sign of someone Hermione stood up slowly letting her green gown fall gently down her legs. She looked up and down the large balcony hoping that she wasn't lost. She quickly chose a path to go back into the large stoned Victorian house… or was it a mansion?

"Hermione?" A voice called from behind her.

She froze for a moment wondering if it was her imagination.

_Please don't be Ron _She whispered to herself closing her eyes before she moved.

She turned around slowly, her heart beat seeming to grow louder.

Hermione saw a tall red haired boy grinning handsomely at her.

It was Fred.

"Fred?" Hermione asked questioningly hoping the game wasn't playing tricks on her.

"No it's George," He said looking confused.

Hermione felt her face fall. _George? _

What on earth would the game pick them to be together? She studied him carefully looking to see if he was telling the truth, he wasn't.

"Nice try Fred, you _almost _had me," Hermione said relieved that it wasn't _any _of Fred's brothers.

Fred laughed looking somewhat impressed.

"Now I have to give you credit, most of my friends wouldn't have been able to do that, even my own mum," He teased as he started walking toward her.

Hermione was glad it was Fred, truly. But she was still angry at him for avoiding her… and leaving her with confused feelings.

Fred knew something was wrong because she didn't return the smile.

He didn't say anything for a moment as he approached her keeping his distance.

Hermione leaned against a pillar looking into the sunset, eager to avoid eye contact with Fred for fear of being pulled in.

"I know you must be angry with me," He said suddenly.

She looked at him surprised.

"I shouldn't have let you think I was my brother that night," He said not choosing to meet her eyes.

Hermione stayed silent for a moment.

"But," He said after a pause, "I want you to know that I'm not sorry for kissing you,"

Hermione felt her heart grow warm as the meaning of his words sunk in.

"Fred," She said looking softly at him from a distance, "I'm not mad at you for that."

He finally met her eyes.

"I guess I'm mad that you've been avoiding me," Hermione said feeling stupid to admit such a childish thing.

Now she was the one who couldn't look at him.

Fred felt relieved. She wasn't mad at him for having feelings for her, she was simply mad at her for avoiding her, but doesn't she know the reason?

"You must know why," He said looking at her his eyes growing together.

Hermione looked at him, "You'll have to fill me in Fred because no I _don't _know why you're avoiding me," She scolded turning toward the sunset again.

Fred looked at her unbelieving; she really didn't know that he had cared for her? That those situations were only excuses to feel her lips again?

"Hermione I've been avoiding you for you and Ron's sake," Fred said looking in her eyes, "I'm staying away so I… so I,"

He took a big breath not finishing his sentence.

Hermione didn't know what to say. Was this his way of admitting that he had an attraction for her? Or possibly even more?

"Fred I think you should know," Hermione started, "That I don't love Ron anymore, not in that way."

Fred's head snapped toward her. His face looked hopeful and stunning.

_She wasn't in love with Ron! _Fred's emotions grew suddenly happy. He couldn't find his voice as he stared at the gorgeous girl in front of him.

Fred looked away finally guilt was starting to creep in. _I can't do this;_ he thought _not to my brother, he loves her. _

_But you might too; _another voice rang in his head.

"It's not fair to Ron though you understand?" Fred said not able to meet her soft brown eyes.

Fred noticed an instant change in Hermione, it was embarrassment.

"Yeah… you're right, absolutely right," She said taking in the rejection looking down at her fingers.

Hermione nodded.

She felt him close the gap between them suddenly. She didn't turn to look at him knowing her face would show the disappointment that was engulfing her.

"But the game put us together for some reason," Fred said.

Hermione's head snapped up to face him, he was dangerously close.

"Yeah… It did," She said a blush creeping on her pale cheeks.

"Which gave me the hint that you and Ron are fading," He said.

"And it gave me the hint that you might secretly like me anyway despite Ron," Hermione whispered.

Fred froze at her words knowing that she was completely right.

"You want to know something else?" He said with a slight smile.

Hermione waited for him to go on, trying to control her breathing.

"I was actually the one who suggested this game… because I hoped you would be picked to be with me," He said.

Hermione's eyes grew wide, "You planned this?"

Fred shrugged innocently, "I hoped," He said a grin spreading onto his handsome face.

Hermione didn't know whether to be angry or happy, but the happy part of herself grew too great to control as she felt a half smile creep onto her own face.

Fred smile faded, Hermione felt his body come closer to hers.

Fred couldn't stand being this close to her anymore as gave into his own wants and leaned down slowly, placing his lips on hers.

It was a sweet slow kiss. Hermione's surprise showed on her face for a moment as Fred closed his eyes confidently. She finally melted into him, choosing to forget about logic for a moment and just enjoy that Fred was hers for now.

He ran his hands through her thick brown hair bringing her closer to him. He loved how she was so close to him again, giving away that he had sorely missed her. He knew that he was falling for Hermione Granger, if he had not fallen for her already.

He unwillingly pulled away from her knowing their time was almost up.

Hermione opened her eyes to find Fred starring into hers.

She couldn't deny that Fred made her feel alive, a new way than Ron had ever let her know. Maybe it was just the effects of the game, but Hermione had never had someone hold her so carefully, like he was protecting her from something bad that would happen.

It was then she knew that she would have to break up with Ron.

Suddenly everything started to become blurry, Fred's face becoming distorted as she felt something start to pull herself away. Everything then became very dark as if she was floating in a dark vapor.

The next thing Hermione new she was back in the Gryffindor common room slouching on the red couch next to Ginny who was shaking her awake.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Ginny said trying to wake her.

"Gin stop shouting in my ear I'm right here," Hermione said.

"Fred, George that was amazing!" Hermione heard Seamus yell to the twins over the many excited voices,

"It felt creepily real," A blonde haired girls said.

"But it was brilliant-" Another said.

"Absolutely brilliant," Hermione heard a familiar voice in her ear, as she felt Fred approached her grinning slyly at her.

Before Hermione could even respond a group of people surrounded Fred and George, asking for another sweet and how they became to invent them.

"Hermione," Ginny said tugging at her arm.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked curiously, Hermione didn't like the look on her face.

"Isn't he…" Hermione drifted off, _where _did _Ron go?_

"I don't know Gin but I got to find him, I need to talk to him," Hermione said getting ready to walk away to find him, but Gin grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast what happened in the game?" Ginny asked a mischievous grin spreading on her face.

"I'll explain later I promise," Hermione said giving her a reassuring smile.

Gin gave her an odd look but nodded none the less letting go of her arm.

"Tonight your going to tell me what happened between you and Harry though," Hermione said with a wink as Ginny blushed furiously.

Hermione didn't give her time to respond as she turned quickly to make her way out of the common room, not aware that a pair of brown eyes was following her.

Hermione made her way quickly through the halls wondering where the earth Ron would have gone to.

She was about to round a corner when she suddenly heard voices.

"Ron stop it!" A female voice giggled as she heard movement, "Someone's going to hear us!"

"If you would stop making so much noise then maybe we wouldn't have that problem," She heard Ron's voice tease.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She very slowly peeked around the stone wall that gave her cover barely letting her eyes peek out.

She saw Ron and Lavender kissing against the wall. He was planting on of those sloppy wet kisses on her thin stupid slut lips as Lavender smiled into the kiss enjoying the moment.

Hermione was hurt. No it was true she didn't love Ron, but to see that he didn't even care about going behind her back didn't make her feel any better. _If he was so board of me why didn't he just _end _things? _

Hermione's face became angry, hurt and betrayed.

Ron's lips moved down to Lavender's neck as she arched her head back letting him roam her.

Hermione had seen enough as she looked away putting her back against the wall she was hiding behind. She slowly slid down the wall putting her face into her hands out of humiliation.

But she wouldn't cry, not for Ron Weasely.

Suddenly Hermione heard a different voice.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" She heard a loud voice come around the corner.

Hermione's head snapped up, Fred?

She immediately poked her head around the corner again.

She could see him striding toward the scared couple who had instantly jumped apart at the sound of his strong handsome voice.

"Fred shut up," Ron snarled angry, "You want all of Hogwarts to hear?"

"All of Hogwarts or Hermione Ron?" Fred said furiously.

"Fred please don't tell he-" Ron started having the nerve to look guilty.

"I'm not going to tell Hermione Ron, but you better had or I will," Fred said fuming starting to walk away from them the opposite way of where Hermione was standing.

"Your bloody joking I'm not going to tell her!" Ron said to his back making Fred stop again.

"Yes you will," Fred said sternly.

Ron looked taken aback.

"Fred what's gotten into you? Since when do you care about my love life?" Ron said angry as well.

"No kidding Fred seriously calm down," Lavender said snottily flipping her hair leaning against the wall annoyed at the interruption.

"No one deserves to be cheated on, especially someone as smart and pretty as Hermione," Fred said disgusted with his brother looking him up and down.

Fred was moments away from wanting to punch his brother right here and now. He had never been this mad at anyone, but when Ron had the one thing Fred wanted and to see him wasting that chance made Fred sick.

"It's just Hermione Fred she doesn't-" Ron started but by that time Fred pushed him against the wall.

Lavender squealed as jumped out of the way.

"Don't you _ever _dare say that it's _just _Hermione again," Fred said dangerously close to Ron's face, "You may not care about her but let me tell you something one day you will sorely miss her. You will _never _find another girl like her, she deserves someone who will love only her and doesn't keep sluts on the side line to keep him company because you say she's not good enough. You just made a _big_ mistake,"

And with that Fred gave him one last shove and stalked away from Ron and Lavender, leaving Ron to scowl at Fred's back.

Hermione got up slowly from her hiding place and followed Fred's lead to walk away.

Hermione knew that she should be feeling awful, she had just discovered her boyfriend was cheating on her. But she couldn't help the smile that was creeping slowly onto her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Readers! This chapter is kind of short but trust me you'll be thankful that what you've been wishing is finally about to happen! PLEASE review! :)**

**Chapter 6**

Hermione walked into the great hall that morning with a mission. She was going to dump Ron Weasely, for good. She didn't know what she was going to say or how she was going to do it, let alone try to get Ron away from his breakfast to speak with her. He had this coming though; she wouldn't regret a single word no matter what she said.

She walked to the Gryffindor table with confidence making sure she looked good this morning especially for this occasion; she was going to show him what he was missing. She was going to make him regret cheating on her… even though she was going to break up with him anyway; this just made it easier for her to get over him.

Hermione finally got to Harry, Ginny and Ron all eating breakfast talking about their plans for the day. Her heart rose when she saw Fred and George sitting not to far away from ear shot. She took a deep breath gathering her courage.

"Ron," Hermione said standing next to him, "I need to talk to you,"

Ron threw a glance at Fred glaring at him wondering if he had told her already, but Fred shook his head giving him the heads up. He looked up at Hermione nodding, "Ok what's up?"

"Um," She said uncomfortably, she didn't like everyone starring at them, "Maybe in private?"

Ron sighed and nodded, "Ok but can I at least finish my breakfast?" He asked brushing her off.

At that moment, as if by some horrible timing, Lavender came skipping towards them and sat on the other side of Ron, taking careful note to ignore Hermione.

"Good morning Ron," She said sitting awfully close to him grabbing a biscuit.

Ron didn't look happy to see her today but that didn't give him any mercy from Hermione. She fumed as the girl so openly flirted with Ron's girlfriend, soon to be ex-girlfriend, standing right there in front of her pig nosed face.

Hermione didn't want to put this off, she needed to tell him and it couldn't wait till after he stuffed his face with food. And Lavender just gave her that push that she needed to end things.

"Now," She said growing impatient her eyes growing fiery.

The table grew silent as she felt those around them watch her and Ron, they knew that tone in Hermione's voice, Ron was about to get chewed out.

"Just tell me Hermione what it is?" Ron said his tone growing annoyed.

Hermione glared at him, if he wanted to play like that fine, she gave him his chance to do this in private.

"Fine," She said strongly pausing for a moment.

"We're done," She stated simply.

Suddenly the great hall grew all to quiet. She could hear forks clank on plates from near by eavesdroppers and could feel mouths drop at the golden couple that was breaking up right in front of their eyes.

Ron's face paled as he stood up looking at her face to face, "What?" He asked questioningly.

Hermione took another deep breath, "You heard me Ron, we're done,"

She could now hear whispers running through the great hall unbelieving of what was happening. Hermione heard laughs from what only could be from the Slytherin table, making fun of Ron's shocked face.

"You're breaking up with me?" Ron said his face becoming disbelieving and hard.

Hermione felt bad, truly she did. She didn't come to embarrass Ron in front of the entire school; she had actually wished that they could've gone somewhere alone. But this way pay back for cheating on her behind her back instead of ending things earlier.

"Yes Ronald that would be what I mean," Hermione said wishing that she could just leave.

Ron's face looked appalled, "Where in the bloody hell did this come from?"

Hermione's face grew outraged, the _nerve _of him.

"Maybe if you opened your eyes Ron and spent less time _cheating_ on me with Lavender in the open we wouldn't have this problem," She said biting back.

She heard gasps come from the girls around them including Ginny, Harry looked at Ron questioningly. All other eyes went on Lavender as she had the nerve to blush looking very ashamed.

"Ron?" Harry said looking at him accusingly.

"No I didn't!" Ron said automatically, "Well I-" He started to drift off.

Fred Weasely sat from a distance watching the whole thing, not being able to take his eyes off of the bickering couple. He couldn't believe what was happening, Hermione was really breaking up with his brother, and she knew that he was cheating on her, but how did she find out? He was going to wait for their relationship to fall apart on its own to maybe make it easier on Hermione. But it turns out his wish of them breaking up would be granted to him sooner than he had ever hoped.

Suddenly Ron's eyes looked accusingly over at Fred, as if blaming him for telling Hermione. Fred couldn't believe how Ron could sink so low; he was actually going to blame him from getting caught cheating with Lavender? Blaming him for _his _decision to cheat on Hermione? Fred glared back at him as if saying _it's your own fault; try to get your way out of this one_.

"Don't look at Fred Ron, he didn't tell me," Hermione said snapping following his eyes. She tried to stay calm, "I saw you with my own two eyes. You see, I was wondering where you were after the party last night and well," She said giving a mad scoffing smile, "Let's just say I found you before Fred did,"

She could see pain creep into Ron's red face. Her fake smile faded as she sadness creep in. She wished that it didn't have to end like this. They had be best friends since first year, even fought the Dark Lord together. Hermione's face softened as felt tears sting at the back of her eyes but she pushed them back easily.

"See you around Ron," She whispered.

She turned away from him, her hair whipping him in the face as she did so. She walked away from him, feeling his mouth hanging wide open.

Fred watched Hermione walk away as his face stayed masked with unemotional, feeling sorry for Hermione and even for his git brother. George was almost bursting with laughter at Ron's gawking face watching Hermione strut out of the Great Hall with her head held high.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After classes that day Hermione retreated to the library to avoid people's whisperings about the scene this morning in the great hall. She felt awful about it, but at the same time it was like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She no longer had to worry about disappointing Ron Weasely any more.

She wondered what Fred was thinking. Hermione could feel his eyes absorbing the whole thing like the greatest action movie that was ever made. His face was surprised and at the same time his face was also… was it happy? She didn't know. But all Hermione knew was that she was glad to be broken up with Ron. She could only hope that their friendship could be mended later on in the future.

Hermione's crouched over her table, her eyes reading the words in her book but wasn't able to remember a thing she was reading. She found her thoughts drifting to Fred, would he even want anything to do with her after this? She didn't know. She would be heart broken if that was the case. She was growing attached to Fred Weasely and didn't know how to stop…

"Hermione?" A voice came soft voice above her.

Hermione's eyes instantly looked up to the source of the voice, it was Ginny.

Ginny's face threw Hermione a sad smile, "Are you alright?" She asked sincerely.

Hermione tried to smile back but it came out as an awkward face, "Yeah I'm alright," she said.

Hermione closed her book, giving up on trying to concentrate on studying right now letting out a sigh.

Ginny took the seat next to her staying silent for a moment.

"Hermione… I know that we haven't been the closest of friends over the years," She started, "And I know that you might not want to talk about how big of an idiot my brother can be, but if you ever want to talk about something you know I'm here right?"

Hermione was surprised at her offer, true they did hang out and visit with each other when Harry and Ron were around. There really wasn't another option since Harry and Ron stuck together like glue, but Hermione and Ginny had really done anything with just the two of them. They had never hated each other, far from actually but they never had been as close as she wished they were. Hermione felt appreciation for Ginny in an instant.

Hermione gave a small smile, "Thanks Ginny that means a lot,"

Ginny smiled to, "No problem,"

A silence fell upon them as they stayed silent for a moment. It took a moment before Hermione finally noticed the look on Ginny's face as she stared at her expectantly.

"Well don't make me beg," Gin said exasperated, "Tell me what happened!"

Hermione gave her a laugh rolling her eyes as she began to tell Ginny about _everything _that had happened, how her feelings for Ron were fading, how she had come to find Ron and Lavender snogging in the hallway and Hermione even included what happened in the astronomy tower and how she was starting to like someone different.

Ginny gasped as soon as Hermione said the word Fred.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the new chapter! I think it's a cute one personally :) enjoy and please, Review!**

**Chapter 7**

Hermione week had been unbelievably slow. She didn't know where she stood with anyone anymore, besides maybe Ginny. Gin understood everything Hermione had told her. She wasn't mad at Hermione at all for the way things happened, a little shocked maybe, but not mad. Who wouldn't be surprised at the secret attraction Hermione and Fred had for each other? Hermione herself was surprised how much she felt like herself when she was around him. Ginny accepted her for her and promised that she would be there if Hermione ever needed someone to talk to, making a promise that they would become better friends.

As for everyone else, all the lines were blurry. Ron wouldn't even look at her which was to be expected, he had always had a pride issue when it came to things like this. But should she try to be friends with him again? Maybe talk to him to try to mend things now that he and Lavender were officially together? She would, she just couldn't bring herself to face "Ronny kin's" and "Lav" face to face yet. It was hard enough sitting next to Harry in classes with Ron and Lavender flirting just a few chairs away. Hermione did her best to ignore him; with Harry by her side it was bearable.

Harry hadn't spoken to Ron since the scene at breakfast, knowing what he did to Hermione was wrong. Harry had stayed faithfully friends with Hermione, which surprised Hermione somewhat; usually it was Harry and Ron against Hermione. Harry however knew how pig headed Ron could be when he wasn't in the spotlight. It was Hermione who stood by him when no one believed him fifth year, it was Hermione that had stuck with him looking for the Horcux's out there when Ron left because he was fed up with being bloody hungry. If he trusted anyone with his friendship it was her.

Fred however was a different story; she hadn't even been able to talk to him since that night at the party. Was it maybe a sign that he didn't like her? That the game was just playing trick when he kissed her? Maybe he only did it because he felt obligated to. Hermione did hint that she did in fact like Fred in that way. She didn't know what to think, even if Fred didn't like her, she knew that what she did with ending things with Ron was the right thing for her no matter what. She wished that he would at least confront her to prepare for some sort of closure, if he didn't feel the same way she did, she wanted to know. But of course, she was too scared to confront him either.

Hermione found her feet dragging themselves to the library to hide; she had been doing that a lot these past seven days. It was the only way to get away from the whispers and laughing that seemed to be looming everywhere she went. Hermione wondered if anyone else noticed how self conscious she was, how low of self esteem she seemed to have right now. She did her best to put on a shell, that she didn't care that people thought she was a book worm. But of course she did, first year was proof of that when Ron made fun of her saying no wonder she didn't have any friends... She suddenly shoved those memories out of her head.

_Something needed to happen, and fast _she thought as she made her way into the library tugging on the large door knob. _Maybe she would have to be the one who made the first move…_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Fred sat outside on the empty bleachers that surrounded the Quidditch pitch looking off into the distance with his broom sitting unused on his lap. The field was his place to think, the place he came to get away from life. But more specifically, from the whispers going on about Ron and Hermione. He couldn't stand it anymore; if anyone else asked him how he found Ron and Lavender in the corridor he swore to himself that he would punch them in the face. He needed some fresh air and a way to get Hermione out of his head for a while.

_Hermione. _Fred instantly felt his stomach do a flip flop inside as he thought of her. He wanted to speak to her, he truly did. Truthfully he wanted to make her his as soon as he found out her and Ron were over, but something made him stop. Something being his conscience. He didn't know if it was right to make Hermione like him just because she wasn't with Ron anymore, what if she needed healing time and thought Fred wanted this heartache to become between her and Ron? No he never wanted to have her hurt. It wasn't like Fred to do something that rash.

But he couldn't help but admit that he missed her. Reminders of her seemed to pop up everywhere he went. He escaped after classes to come fly out here for a while, but as soon as he got out here he didn't feel like flying much. So he had been sitting on this bench ever since. Starring out into space thinking about-

"Fred?" A voice called innocently to him making his head jerk up fast in surprise, finally noticing that someone else had found him.

He felt his heart rate speed up as he saw Hermione above him looking at him curiously.

"Fred what on earth are you doing out here?" She asked incredibly looking at him, "It's almost dark,"

He stood up quickly not noticing how fast time had gone by.

"Usually when someone's in a Quidditch pitch holding a broom one would get the idea that I was flying," He said giving a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Hermione looked at him pointedly, "You could have fooled me with you sitting down on the bleachers and all,"

Fred shrugged choosing not to answer to that, "I could ask you the same question, what are you doing out here?"

Hermione looked taken back as she put her arms around herself trying to keep warm from the cold night that was fast approaching. She tried to hurry to make some excuse why she was out here.

"I was um, just out for a bit of fresh air when I saw you," She said smoothly.

Fred raised his eye brows, "Oh yeah? All the way out here to the Quidditch field huh?" He asked her a small teasing smile playing on his lips.

Hermione decided to stick to her story, "Yup I go on walks around the grounds all the time,"

"Without a coat? Gal Hermione it's supposed to rain you must be freezing," He said as he began to take his coat off smoothly.

He took a step closer to her as he wrapped the oversized coat around her.

Hermione was about to protest when she felt how warm the jacket was and silenced herself welcoming the heat that it brought. She looked up at him as his eyes still focused on putting the jacket on her fixing the collar to fit her. She simply starred at him forgetting about the cold for a moment, enjoying the attention she was getting from him. Fred was very handsome, a lot more so than anyone in his family resembling his mum a little, especially when he got upset. His dark brown eyes complementing his fiery red hair that laid perfectly on his head. His strong jaw bone flexed whenever he was thinking hard, his eyes dominating hers.

Fred finally noticed her starring at him as his eyes locked on hers. He couldn't help but take advantage of the moment to study her. She was beautiful, she always had been. Her chocolate brown hair was a shade so natural it almost looked like it was made to be perfect. Her eyes were gentle as anyone could be; she looked so fragile, so breakable. He liked her for it though, he could protect her from anything, and she wouldn't have to worry about anything like that with Fred around.

Hermione finally snapped back to reality.

"Thank you," She said softly looking down at her feet avoiding his eyes as he continued to stare at her.

They stayed silent awkwardly for a moment as they stood in the cold night air.

"I'm sorry about you and Ron," Fred said suddenly making Hermione's head snap up.

She gave a harsh laugh after a moment, "Don't be, it would have happened eventually,"

"It doesn't make it any easier," He said.

Hermione looked at him amazed at how understanding he was. _He really is a selfless person…_

"Sometimes you just know that things wouldn't work out," She said sadly.

A pause came over them again as Hermione finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Fred I didn't come out here for a stroll. I came to find you, to talk to you," She said boldly not knowing what would happen after she admitted to what she was about to say.

"Fred I've had some many words I've wanted to say, but I… I had no courage to tell you," She said pausing trying to find the right words.

Fred stayed unbelievably quite, soaking up her every word hoping that she would say what he thought she was about to.

"Just tell me it's not over now," She whispered daring to meet his eyes, "That maybe I could change your mind somehow-"

"I don't have to change my mind because all my mind's been doing is thinking of you," He said cutting her off pausing for a moment realizing that he had just spoken those words aloud.

He gave her a small smile, "Hermione all you have to do is say the word and I'm yours,"

He took a step closer to her making her heart lift becoming a little nervous.

"Look I know that you might not be ready for this, but I promise that if we tried this, me and you,"He said he eyes pleading, "I'd give it all, I'd trip and fall for you. And I hope you wouldn't mind just one try for something new… Because I need you, you've changed me inside somehow Hermione. You're the only reason I've been pulling through these past couple of weeks-" But he was cut off by Hermione's lips that smoothly fit into his.

She kissed him letting him know that she was willing to go out on a ledge with him. She kissed him to let him know that she was ready, that she cared about him the same way he cared about her. That she wanted him and only him.

Fred couldn't believe that Hermione had kissed him. He felt like he was on fire, like the happiness he felt in this moment would never go away. He wrapped his arms tightly around her bringing her as close as physically possible deepening the kiss. Hermione's hands went ran through his hair softly playing with it as they kissed. Fred wasn't sure if Hermione knew but she drove him absolutely crazy.

Suddenly a loud boom of thunder rung above their heads making them part lips for a moment as Fred leaned his forehead against hers closing his eyes for a moment savoring the moment with her.

"Come on," He said taking her hand in his, "We'd better get inside before it starts to rain,"

Hermione nodded willingly as she squeezed his hand in response as they both made there way down the bleachers onto the path that led back up to the castle. They walked quickly toward the castle but they were too late as Hermione felt a rain drop on her head. Then not a moment later, rain seemed to be all around them, pouring onto the ground quickly.

They both started to laugh as Fred pulled Hermione's hand breaking into a run. He led them toward a large tree to give them cover from the rain. It wouldn't matter much anyways, Hermione thought. She was now officially and completely soaked by the time they reached the tree that they were using for shelter.

Hermione leaned up against the tree trunk as she laughed at Fred's soaked state, "You are completely soaked, where's your jacket? _That's not very smart of you to not have one_," She said mimicking his voice.

He laughed at her for a moment as he shook his head simply. His face smiled at her not responding.

"What?" She asked shyly.

"You look beautiful you know that," He said leaning over to her putting both hands on the tree truck right next to her head coming face to face with her.

Hermione blushed feeling like she wasn't worthy for that complement when she felt like a mess right now.

_No one had ever said that to her before_…

He gave her a chaste peck on the lips, "Don't look so shocked to hear honest words,"

Hermione rolled her eyes a coy smile playing on her lips, deciding to play a trick on him for once.

Her face went serious suddenly as Fred's heart came to a halt_, what was wrong?_

"Fred… about your offer," She said walking away from him so that he couldn't see her face, "I think I might a little time to think about it," She said pausing for a moment, slowly turning back around to face him with a big grin on her face, "I think you might be just a little to immature for me,"

Fred let out a sigh in relief starting to walk slowly towards her, his sly grin giving him away as Hermione slowly backed away from him. Hermione laughed knowing that grin all too well as she bolted away from him up toward the castle. He broke in a run chasing after making sure she would pay for her stunt. Hermione's laughter echoing through the trees as Fred chased her back up toward the castle doors….


	8. Chapter 8

Hey readers! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, I hope you like this chapter and that I did it justice. Please review and tell me what you think about the story!

**Chapter 8**

Hermione was doing homework in the library once again. It was a Saturday afternoon and she was close to being done with her homework. Hermione grudgingly admitted to herself that she was nowhere near falling behind but she was always at least a few weeks ahead of schedule. She liked to be on top of things and the past few weeks events had had her anything but ahead.

Fred had been nothing but a gentleman for the past few days. She knew that she liked him more than she had ever thought she would so quickly. They hadn't kissed since that night on the Quidditch field. He was giving her space and she thanked him dearly for it. But that didn't mean he wouldn't show her signs of longing, she could feel his eyes on her as she entered or excited the room. He would wink at her and give her a charming smile whenever they made eye contact. He was so much different than Ron. The way he moved the way he talked, the way he looked at her, and the way he smelled… it was like the sent that gets left on your clothes that you never want to wash again. She hadn't spoken to him today; she wanted some space to clear her head. She wasn't sure if she wanted everyone to know that she liked Fred Weasely. Would it be too soon to start dating Ron's brother? She knew that most people would tell her that it was completely fine, Ron did cheat on her after all he had it coming. But then there was the self-consensus bit of her reminding her that he was still that best friend for all those years and she still cared about her friend.

Hermione scolded herself; she was getting distracted by thoughts of the Weasely brothers _again. _

Once she had finally put her mind to her homework she finished quickly enough. It was about lunch time and she was starving. She gathered up her belongings and strolled down the corridors back to the Great Hall to eat. She secretly hoped that today might be somewhat drama free but she was in for a surprise.

She was strolling down the empty hallway almost to the Great Hall when someone she absolutely loathed was coming down the hallway.

It was Draco Malfoy and he was all alone.

Hermione's insides squirmed, _just keep walking and ignore him, whatever he says ignore him. _

But Malfoy new just the thing to say to irk her.

"How ironic, if it isn't the Weasels slut," He said smirking like he was very pleased with himself as if Christmas had suddenly come early.

"Shut up Malfoy," She said nastily.

She tried to pass him but he blocked her way, she glared at him with cold eyes.

"What's the rush Granger? Going to make out with George now that you've had enough of the other two," He asked.

Hermione's heart plummeted, it must have shown on her face because Malfoy's smirk widened.

"So Granger did you sleep with both of them at the same time? Or did you have the courtesy to do them separate," He said Malfoy said getting closer to her.

Hermione's hand reached for her wand and pointed it at his pathetic face.

"Malfoy if you have a shred of sense in you, you'll piss off," Hermione said glaring at him with fierce eyes.

Malfoy had the sense to look worried for a moment but he then relaxed when his smirk came back.

"You know Granger you just might want to save that spell for your old boyfriend, because I think your new one is going to need it." He stated.

Hermione's eyes furrowed as she stepped closer resting her wand at the base of his throat.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Hermione demanded.

Malfoy sighed overdramatically, "Alright if you have to know… I _might_ have let it slip to Weasel that I saw you and his brother making out in the hallway, _before _the mess with the Brown incident."

Hermione's stomach dropped. She felt like her air way was closed off for a moment.

She didn't know what to think, but somehow she knew that Malfoy wasn't lying, he looked too pleased with himself.

"Oh dear Have I said too much?" Malfoy said clearly not trouble at all.

Hermione shoved him into the wall as she made her way past him walking quickly toward the great hall.

"Good luck with that!" Malfoy's voice called after her.

But she was too worried about what Ron was up to right now to care.

She walked as fast as she could, almost running toward the Great Hall to try to warn Fred about what Ron knew. Of all the people Ron had to find out from it had to be Malfoy? She could only imagine how lightly Malfoy told Ron. She would think about Malfoy's punishment later as she just focused on getting to Ron.

But she was too late.

As soon as Hermione rounded the corner to large doors that entered the Great Hall she saw a very angry looking Ronald Weasely. His face was at least the color of a tomato ready to burst. He had his deadly eyes locked on Fred as he made through the crowd to him.

Hermione knew that look.

"Ron don't!" Hermione tried to shout to him.

But it was too late. Ron's hands grew into a fist and hit Fred's face with full force. Fred was so shocked he slammed into the wall clutching is cheek.

"How could you!" Ron yelled clearly not caring that he was making a scene.

Ginny and Harry stepped in at once hold Ron back.

Fred only stared at Ron in amazement still hurt and shocked.

"What the hell was that Ron?!" George said stepping in front of Fred, "What has gotten into you!"

"Why don't you ask him," Ron said shoving off Ginny and Harry, but he made no attempt to hurt Fred again.

"Ron stop it, it wasn't his fault," Hermione said finally within ear range.

Ron's head snapped to her. His eyes filled with hurt.

He took a step toward her.

"Don't you dare touch her," Fred said hastily finally coming out of the shock.

But Hermione wasn't worried Ron would never physically hurt her. Ron rolled his eyes at him, looking back to her.

"How long were you with him?" Ron asked loudly to her.

Hermione's eyes went wide with outrage.

"I wasn't-How long were you with Lavender?!" She asked exasperated.

Ron's face went cold, "At least it wasn't with your own blood," He said angrily.

"It wasn't like that Ron let me explain," Hermione said trying to calm him down.

"No you know what Fred," Ron said turning back to Fred, "You can have her."

He shoved passed everyone leaving the scene. Hermione thought it might just be better to let him go, but she couldn't let him go around thinking that she had cheated on him.

She took steps toward Ron's direction when Harry cut her off.

"Just let him cool off Hermione," Harry said knowing Ron needed space.

"Harry I didn't cheat on him I swear," Hermione said hoping that he believed her.

"We know that Hermione," Ginny said encouragingly then her face drooped a little, "It's just… He's upset because he still has feelings for you."

Hermione looked at her confused, Ron what?

Ginny looked worried at Hermione's face, "Not that it's your fault" she said quickly. "I just know that because he let it slip."

"Oi, how come I'm the only one who didn't know about this?" George asked still lost.

Hermione looked over at Fred for the first time.

He was looking at her softly almost sadly, his mind was spinning. Fred's heart instantly sunk when Ginny said the very words he feared. Ron still had feelings for Hermione, how could he go and do this? To his own little brother no less. He deserved most of it but never this. Did he go too far? Was kissing Hermione all just a bad omen that they shouldn't be together?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It had been three days since the Great Hall episode. Everyone in Hogwarts knew about how now Hermione supposedly was cheating on him at the same time he was cheating on her with Lavender. She couldn't stand the rumors that were going around. But what she couldn't stand more was that Fred was completely avoiding her.

He wouldn't even look at her. She tried to go up to talk to him, she barely got out the word hi and he walked off without a backward glance. She was starting to think that he now hated her, possibly hating that she might have wrecked their brotherly relationship forever. She couldn't blame him for that. But he could at least yell at her or something.

As for Ron he was the same way, he totally avoided everyone including Harry and Ginny. They were worried out of their minds.

"Don't worry Hermione; Ron will get over this I promise!" She tried to reassure her but even Ginny couldn't fake this one.

Hermione lay awake in her bed that night not being able to sleep. The moon was shining brightly through her window onto her red silk sheets. What on earth was she going to do? She couldn't keep going like this. Especially without Fred… she had felt so empty without him.

She sat up on her bed wishing that she had something warm. Suddenly she had an idea. The kitchens were always open if you knew how to get in, which luckily she did. She decided to break the rules. She was going to go to the kitchens for hot chocolate.

Sliding of the sheets she got out and wrapped her maroon, crème and black flowered robe around her skinny body and slipped on some fuzzy slippers. Closing the door quietly behind her she glided down the stairs. She could walk freely through the common room without whispering or hiding. Instantly this fact relaxed her.

The corridors were empty there was not a soul in sight as she slipped through the night. She was cautious as she rounded corners and slipped past windows. Hermione was glad that she did not come across Mr. Flitch or his cat.

She reached the painting and lifted her arm to tickle the pear. It rolled around in laughter as the portrait opened.

The kitchen was empty as she went and walked between the tables looking for an elf that could possibly help her. She reached the opposite wall and stared at the fire for a moment. She could feel the heat coming off of the large fire and it felt very good to her cold body.

"Can I help the Miss?" A small voice spoke up.

Hermione spun around to a small female elf that she recognized.

But as soon as the elf saw it was Hermione she backed up.

"Miss Granger! How many times must we say we don't want to be freed! We like it here at-" the elf started.

"No I just-" Hermione tried to say but the elf cut her off.

"It's our home the Head master treats us very nicely here-" The elf continued.

"No-no please I understand that I just wanted some hot chocolate," Hermione said quickly hoping not to distress the elf.

The elf paused for a moment then instantly became pleasant.

"Oh in that case, take a seat miss I will go make it myself!" The elf smiled a toothy grin at her.

"Thank-" Hermione tried to say but she had already popped out of sight.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the rug wrapping her robe around herself just a little tighter. She began to think about how it reminded her of her fire place at home. Come to think of it Hermione missed her home quite dearly, she could really use her mother's advice on what do about all of this mess that she had gotten herself into. She used to sit and sing by the fire as she listened to the old radio with her father.

She started to hum the begging of the first song that popped into her head.

"I'll get away, get in the car, I'll reach the shore before sunrise. And I'll watch the moon and stars; I'll tell them everything about us. I left last night; I reached the shore, trying to find everything I lost. In a thousand waves, A million waves. Still, somewhere I am sure, that I will see your face, I will see you there-" but she was interrupted.

"Hermione?" A handsome familiar voice called.

"Fred?" Hermione questioned. "What are you doing here this late?"

Fred just stood there frozen staring at her. He was trying to find words, she was beautiful. He had never seen this much skin showing on her. Her curves we in all the right places and her hair tumbled all to one side. He was listening to her voice that sounded like heaven.

He wanted to walk up to her and kiss her but refrained. If he did that this avoiding Hermione would all be for nothing, and then he would never be able to space himself from her.

"Just getting some cookies," He said lying.

Hermione couldn't believe he was talking to her, it had been so long.

"Oh… well I hope there good," She said awkwardly

Fred started to break she was so tempting standing there in the fire light. He had to get out of here or it would all be over.

"I should go," He said stiffly the words tasting like sand paper.

Hermione's eyes faltered. It was obvious that he didn't want her anymore.

"Oh right of course," She said sadly not being able to hide the disappointment.

Fred caught the sadness in her eyes as he fought with himself. Half of him wanted to leave and the other half was screaming for him to stay.

Hermione looked at him with longing. He said he wanted to leave but he wasn't moving. Was this really about being hateful to her? She decided to be brave and voice her thoughts.

"Fred…" Hermione began, "What's going on with us?"

Fred's insides dropped, this was exactly the conversation he wanted to avoid.

Hermione looked at his pained face in agony. Why was this so painful for him?

He didn't say anything but just frozen to the ground with his eyes on her. He didn't know what to say. He knew what he wanted to say but he knew on the other hand what he should say. He should say that nothing is going on with us, we were a mistake. But he couldn't bring himself to speak.

Hermione stared at him waiting for him to say something, anything. But it became apparent that he wasn't going to answer the question.

"It's just that… I'm lost," Hermione said taking a step closer to him.

"Do you hate me?" Hermione voiced.

Fred looked at her dumb founded. Of all the idiot things to say she would actually think that he hated her?

"Hermione that has got to be the dumbest thing that you have ever asked, and you're a pretty smart girl," Fred said, "You know why I haven't been around."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Avoiding me doesn't make it go away Fred," She stated.

"You still have feelings for me don't you?" Hermione questioned.

Fred paused for a moment, "Yes," He said simply.

"You still want to be with me don't you?" She asked.

Fred caught on to what she was trying to do.

"Yes but-" Fred started.

"Then forget about Ron," Hermione said, "He will always be my best friend and he will always be your little brother but Fred, me and Ron will never work now that I know you're out there. It wouldn't have worked _before _you and I even happened. Ron cheated on me without knowing that we liked each other. I would have never gone back to him after that, I do have some respect for myself."

Fred gave in and took a step closer to her. Who was he kidding? She was all he had ever wanted. If Ron was a good brother, he would forgive him for this.

He slowly brought his lips to her forehead kissing it softly.

Hermione closed her eyes breathing in his sent, he smelled heavenly.

"Hermione," He said pulling away to look into her eyes, "I've been a prat but there are reasons why I've stayed away from you."

Suddenly the small female elf popped up again this time with two others at her side. They were carrying a large trey of hot chocolate and cookies.

"We brought another cup for your friend," She said with a toothy grin.

Hermione almost forgot why she came down here in the first place.

"Oh thank you so much," Hermione said, "Put it in front of the fire place please."

"Yes mam!" They said cheerfully as they balanced the trey carefully.

Hermione turned to Fred, "Care to join me?"

Fred smiled, "Look at you breaking all the rules."

Hermione rolled her eyes a smile slipping on her lips, "I am not ...at least not all of them."

"I've already had a bad influence on you," Fred said shaking his head, "Ah well it was bound to happen," He sat down getting comfortable.

Hermione lifted an eye brow, "You influence me? Please." She said sitting down on the other side of him.

"Is there anything else we can get for the Misses?" The elf squeaked.

"No this is lovely thank you," Hermione said grabbing a snicker doodle cookie.

The elves bowed and without another word popped out of sight.

She and Fred sat in silence for a moment as they took a taste of their hot chocolate. Hermione instantly felt better feeling the heat grow throughout her body. She looked back up at Fred and found his eyes locked on her.

Hermione instantly became self-conscious but gave a small smile to him, "What?"

Fred's checks burned as he was caught staring, he didn't realize that he was until her eyes locked on his.

He gave a crooked smile back, "You're just really pretty in pjs did you know that?"

Hermione looked down at her hot chocolate cup she was holding as her smiled widened laughing slightly, "Thank you."

Fred moved the trey that separated them as he scooted so he was closer to her. He lifted her chin up so she would look at him, "Hermione… would it be alright if I told people you were my girlfriend?"

Fred knew it was a bold thing to ask but he was done waiting and sneaking around. He wanted people to know that she was his and to be there for her, to be able to kiss her in the hallway, to hold her hand when everyone's watching. He just wanted to be able to have her period.

Hermione shook her head.

"No Fred I don't think that would be right," She said trying to be serious.

Fred's heart sank, what did he do? He was just about to question her when her face broke out into a beautiful smile and laughed.

"Fred I'm joking! Of course I want that," She said putting her hand over his.

Fred smile another crooked smile that made Hermione's heart melt, "I guess I'm just serious when it comes to you… women look what you've done to me," He said shaking his head.

Hermione laughed as she decided she would be playful. She leaned as close as she could to him without touching his lips, "As long as I can call you my boyfriend," She whispered almost seductively.

Fred was entranced; he had never seen Hermione like this _ever_. He was hopeless, he would do anything she asked him to do, and did she know how much of a hold she had on him? He was drawn to her, and it almost scared him to admit it to himself, how was he not able to see this before?

"I think I could handle that," He said shrugging giving her a crooked smile.

"I think you could to," Hermione said smiling, but her facial expression changed to a more serious one, "Fred… what are we going to do about Ron? What if he really does still have feelings for me?"

Fred thought for a moment before responding.

"You know I thought about that too… but even if that's true, I'm too selfish to give you back," Fred said looking bravely into her eyes.

Hermione froze at his words. She was finally beginning to understand how much she was falling for Fred Weasely.

Fred smoothly swept Hermione's hair behind her ear. He studied her for a moment and thought about how good they were for each other. He didn't know why it took him so long to figure out his attraction for her, but he had a feeling that this was more than just a fling.

He slowly leaned into her as his lips softly placed themselves onto hers.

Hermione's insides were screaming in pleasure. His lips were perfect; she tried to memorize every inch of them. She thought how much more she enjoyed his kisses than Ron's. She felt something more when it came to Fred; she felt something like sparks or fire. A feeling that made her feel alive. Hermione pressed harder on his lips becoming more eager.

Fred was surprised when he felt the eagerness of her lips on his. It made a feeling of passion come over him.

He finally pulled away from her glad to see that she was out of breath to.

"Fred?" Hermione whispered.

"Hmm?" Fred said still close to her.

"Will you walk back with me?" Hermione asked.

Fred smiled, "Of course."

He gave her one more peck on the cheek and stood up; he reached his hands out to her helping to her feet, "Come on love."

And with that the couple went hand and hand back up to the dorms.


End file.
